


Dick In A Box

by thblackflame



Series: Week of Christmas Ficage [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thblackflame/pseuds/thblackflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet little Christmas poem from Haru to Rin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dick In A Box

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas fics~! I love Christmas fics. They are always so much fun to write, and especially fun to read. This particular Christmas Fic is actually fic six in a week long Christmas ficage~! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!
> 
> Note Prt Teh 2nd: Okay, no seriously, this is a Christmas song. It's an SNL song with Justin Timberlake and the guy from Lonely Island. It still cracks me up, and it made me giggle to include it in my week of Christmas ficage. Also, this is written as a poem. XD Hope you enjoy~!

It was the night before Christmas and I had no idea what to get. For the best boyfriend ever, I needed to think quick, for in only a few hours he’d hand me my present and ask me for his.

So, I went to our friend, the one with blond hair, and I asked him what he thought my boyfriend would like. “A dick in a box!” he replied with a smirk. I stared at him, dumbfounded, surely he must jest! But he grinned and he winked and he flounced off to class.

In a shocked state, I went to the next friend. He liked working out problems so I thought he could help. “What should I get Rin,” I asked and to me he states, “A dick in a box would be the best way to win his love and affection. Now how lovely that’d be?” 

The next friend I went to, I knew I would hear the voice of reason and a perfect idea. “A dick in a box sounds like a good plan to me. It really shows how you feel, more so than a house, car or ring.” I stared at him nonplussed. How could he be saying a dick in a box was something my boyfriend would want?

So here is your present, my boyfriend for life. A shitty little poem called “Dick In A Box.” I wrapped it up special and put a bow on the top. I hope you like it ‘cause you should as hell won’t get my dick in a box.


End file.
